Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf
better known as is the younger daughter to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and the late Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf Personality Raimu was a little shy and was quite lonely, because of her father's work while she did not know about her mother's unknown death, she had to take care of herself most of the time As she became a tween. Raimu was happy yet calm yet as mischievous and ready to get in trouble just like her late mother used to do when she was a tween. but she remained a little shy when she hangs out with her aunts. but she always had a calm happy smile on her face and she was very kind to everyone she meets She was also very athletic and is a great artist for drawing stuff As a Teenager, she had a willing strong heart, but when she was following Sharona De Vil Rhodes' orders without any questioning, she was single-minded and still holding a personal grudge around her father's training. but she even is shown to get cold towards her father but later when she was freed from Sharona De Vil Rhodes' control. she later apologizes to her father and let him forgive her for her late actions towards him Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Younger Daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi * - The Younger Half-Sister to Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf, Iris Sona Thūrwolf and Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf Friends *School Friend of Nancy Goodwood Events * - Met Silva to train her shamanic abilities * - while ignoring her father's training she went off and went to work with Sharona as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" while being her daughter figure * - Freed herself from Sharona's control and was reunited with her father * - Went ahead of Santi Sanchez and her aunt Renako Kuina Tearson to enter the grand shaman tournament Abilities and Powers Movement Skills much like her father and her aunt Renako, Raimu is highly skilled in the use of her quick highly speed. Though this is by no means a useful skill, as most of her family are shocked by her performing it to various degrees, Raimu holds no hate with it, because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire group of people in the blink of an eye. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in time while remaining undetected, and can easily surprise Blaze, her aunt Renako, and Santi who is not one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. Fast Speed however, this updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly yet fast and then she starts to attack them and then she hits anyone behind and front in three rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is down. however, this attack is her favorite to use, however The technique its self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back Shamanic Techniques Weapon See Also: Raimu's Magical Paintbrush Appearance Raimu wears her trademark small crafted black cap hat. underneath that black cap hat, she had short dark Pink hair with two cherry blossoms petals hairpins on each side of her of her hair and she has the same eye color as her late mother. however, she also has a noticeable gap in her two front teeth. Before the Timeskip when she was a tween she wears a long-sleeve light purple shirt with a black heart with an crossbones with white short pants with a cyan slash with red and black and red shoes After the Timeskip after the Timeskip, she changed her hairstyle into chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born on June 14 and was the younger daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and the late Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf. while her father who is now traveling with her aunt Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf, but is currently in the custody of her father's loyal puppets: Misha and Janelyn whom she believes is her real "uncle" and "aunt". Meeting her Guardian Ghost Before the Timeskip Searching for her father at the age of nine. she was soon under the guardianship of her aunt Millie. she later was working with a foster aunt to search for her father. After meeting with her father's half-sisters and hearing their story about their encounter with him, later her father suddenly arrives, with her father saying that things have changed because that is what he promised her. later on, she began to Stuttering towards her father in shock while saying"Da... Daddy!" she suddenly tackles hugs her father while happily reunited with him A Test with Silva Not much is known about how she was able to receive an oracle bell, to qualify for the grand shaman tournament by landing a hit on Silva, to won at least two or three matches of hers allowing her to advance to the Second Round; although it can be assumed Raimu herself was able to win all three of her matches by herself. During the Timeskip A Wrong Choice At the age of ten, Raimu has been skipping some of her classes at school while looking at her new received oracle bell. while she is walking home at dusk one day, she started to complain to her guardian ghost Yoshiya Kiryū that she does not care that she has to study hard, only for him to tell her that she had to study hard. However, she reveals that she does care about the Shaman Fight because it was so a new fresh start and that she would like to skip a few classes to fight like her father and her late mother did so many years ago. just then her guardian ghost then manifests into his human form. to make her a little scare. but then he explained it to her in a clear point of view way. however, this made her quite angry and then she just punches and headbutts her guardian ghost. and then she reminded him that she is also a shaman and reveals that she does not wish to study hard, but just simply be a shaman and fight like her father and late mother used to. however after not completing her training or going to school thus causing Raimu to take a long day off. to abandon her father's hard Training believing to be so semi-weak. however, she ran off into the wild blizzard doing that night when it was December. while her father was searching for her in that following night. however, he eventually assumed that she had "died" in the wild snowstorm. however, At one point in her life, she later took under the alias of "Masked Girl" she went hiding behind a crafted mask she made and wearing black clothing. ever since that day forward. and she has unknowingly been working under Sharona as her mysterious Masked Second-in-command ever since then A Change of heart by the following Days later Sharona was accompanied by her Masked Second-in-command, Masked Girl who told her that she founded someone in an old hideout deep in the mountains surrounding somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was Sharona's genetic clone "mother" Dr. Stefania, Sharona wanted to kill her mother, by entering the old hideout her genetic clone "mother" simply handled her Masked attacker. Although Sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten by Sharona's genetic clone "mother" Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes. when Sharona tried to face her mother her skills were not greater than her genetic clone "mother", much of Sharona's horrible shock. When asked to her clone "mother" was after something in which her mother answered her back and was referring to Sharona's abilities will finally come to a end the effects fading away from her, however Sharona's genetic clone "Mother" simply answered her that she was finally "out of her league" and she will die soon and before just then her clone "mother" then injected her genetic clone "daughter" with something to stop her clone "daughter" body modification skills to finally stop, after this. this made Sharona left in anger while Masked Girl followed her leader out the door to put a settle an old score with her Father and his friend Santi Sanchez Later on, while Racing to rejoin her leader to try help her leader's injuries in the corridors behind the fighting took place with her Father and his friend Santi Sanchez, the Masked girl then witnessed Sharona was close to the endgame of her life. suddenly her second-in-command Masked Girl changed of heart and Finally took her mask off and smashes it with her feet and then she abandoned Sharona's orders and was left freed while Sharona was looking at her in complete shock, realizing that she had "dedicated her life" to serve a backstabbing liar like Sharona herself to not work for her anymore, this made her Finally open up and called Sharona a backstabbing traitor, and finally lets her father and his friend put an end to her. while Raimu was Finally freed from Sharona's control and was forgiven by her Father which shocks Santi Sanchez in the questioning of her father that he never had children before. which made her giggle at Santi. After the Timeskip Travailing to America Shaman Fight Final Shaman Fight As one of Santi's friends confronts Raimu outside the ruins of Shaman tournament. Raimu is unaware of what to do after the shaman tournament finals but now that she had something on her mind, and then one of Santi's friends points out something was odd about her the whole time, then she attacks both of Santi's friends all once. bringing to her full strength, the battle ends quickly with Santi as the victor while Raimu was hanging from the edge of the building. However as the lights when out and then her father came to the scene to save her while he helped her up meanwhile while she left while her father settled A old score with Santi The Aftermatch Musical Themes Character Trivia *her favorite food was small cheese Hamburgers with French fries while her least favorite is Spicy Chicken rice noodles while for dessert was chocolate chip cookie gooey dough External Links Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2